1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, especially to a card connector which can accept more different cards.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional card connector comprises an insulting housing defining a card receiving space and a plurality of contacts made of metal leaf spring received in the housing. The contacts have bended contacting portions exposed and resiliently cantilevered in the card receiving space. When a card is inserted into the card receiving space, the card will electrically connect with the contacting portions of the contacts. However, because the contacting portions are freely and elastically cantilevered in the card receiving space and no additional appliance to hold the contacting portions of the contacts, the card will probably collide with free ends of the contacting portions when the card is inserted into the card receiving space. The contacts may be distorted or destroyed by the collision between the contacts and the card, and thus, preventing the card from inserting further. Therefore, the signal transmission between the card and contacts is effected.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the problems of the prior art.